


I'll Be There for You

by FanFics4allppl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony, M/M, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFics4allppl/pseuds/FanFics4allppl
Summary: Tony thinks he might have a crush on a certain physicist, but fate just won't let him do anything about it.





	I'll Be There for You

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this fic on fanfiction.net under the same working title and everything, but I think that more people are familiar with this site than with ff.net, so I've decided to post it here, too. (Just fyi if anyone wants to follow me on ff.net)

**A/N: Hello there! I've been listening to a song called Your Guardian Angel and this idea just wouldn't leave me alone... So here it is :)**

**Disclaimer: The verses at the end are from the song Your Guardian Angel (by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus), but just about everything else is owned by MARVEL. Well, except for the story, that's mine.**

**Enough of my babbling if anyone actually reads these (I actually read them when I'm reading other people's fics and I hope I'm not the only one)!**

 

**Onto the story!**

* * *

 

**I'll Be There for You**

 

Tony Stark is  _not_ in love. At all. Nope. Except… maybe he is. Those dark curls, here and there covering the brown (and sometimes green) eyes, that shy smile… Tony just can't stop looking at him. He glances anytime he can, but tries so hard to hide it from Bruce. Don't get him started on the way Bruce talks – the voice, the words themselves…

Yeah. Maybe he really is in love. He just can't admit it to himself. And if he can't admit it to himself, how could he admit it to Bruce? Ol' Bruce Banner, his teammate, his Science Bro, his best friend. Tony Stark doesn't deserve someone as awesome and brilliant as Bruce Banner, anyway.

\- A -

After the successful mission, Tony thinks the team can finally go home. Now he just needs some time to think about his plan.

He's going to invite Bruce to the café down the street from the tower. They're going to drink tea (Bruce) and coffee (Tony).

They're going to talk like they usually do. They're going to talk about things like their experiments and about things that happened recently and about the weather… Ok, maybe not the weather. And then he's going to tell Bruce that he loves him.

His daydreaming is interrupted by one Steve Rogers, saying they all have to go to the debriefing.  _Damn you Steve. I was actually thinking about important things instead of me for once._

\- A -

The debriefing is fun since he gets to sit right next to Bruce and they can chat quietly while Fury is giving them the 'Please less property damage next time' talk for the umpteenth time.

Or at least, he's trying to give them the 'Please less property damage next time' talk. Tony keeps interrupting every time Fury mentions the Hulk, and deflects Fury's arguments with saying things like 'the Hulk saves a lot of people with what he does' and 'not all property damage is from the Hulk' ("Seriously, didn't you guys see the villains blowing up a building just for fun – the Hulk doesn't do that, so why are you taking it out on him?")

When the debriefing is over, though, things become a bit stressful for Tony. He knows his plan is the best one he can come up with within the time limit he's given himself, so there's no use in stalling. He sets his mind to the new mission: invite Bruce to go out with him.

He's already standing right next to Bruce, he just needs to reach out with his hand, and touch his shoulder, and Bruce would turn around, and he would look at Tony with those beautiful eyes of his, and Tony would ask him out, and Bruce would-

The sirens go off, meaning the Avengers have work to do. Again. He has to wait till the end of the mission to finally invite Bruce out.  _Damn you hellicarrier and your poor timing!_

\- A -

Of course it's a bomber. Of course they figure it out a bit late: they catch the guy and when they see he only has blueprints for a bomb and some explosive powder left from a bomb, they finally put it together. There's a bomb somewhere nearby.

Tony finds it quite quickly (the guy was so clumsy, he didn't even hide it properly) and Bruce runs up to help him defuse the bomb. They open it up and they see the timer quickly approaching the ten second mark. Tony grabs it, turns it around to see where the wires are, but they're too late.

The bomb explodes right in their faces. Bruce (now the Hulk) gets blown through the wall while Tony (thankfully in his armor) hits a main beam and of  _fucking_  course the suit gets dented and he just knows he broke at least two ribs.

He tells J.A.R.V.I.S to scan the environment and to check if Bruce is ok. When he's informed that, yes, the Hulk is alright, Tony allows himself a moment of dizziness (he probably has a mild concussion, too, but he doesn't really care at the moment) before finally getting up.

He has to find the Hulk and calm him down to check if Bruce is really ok.

\- A -

It isn't that hard to locate a shouting angry green giant. Tony takes off his helmet and tries to talk to him and it works, the Hulk is starting to calm down. He shrinks and becomes a bit less green and  _thank god we made those expanding and shrinking pants, so he doesn't have to be naked right now_  and he's finally Bruce again. But he looks exhausted, so he just lies there on the ground. Tony sees he's battling with sleep and he can't help but feel bad for him.

Tony himself got hurt, but Bruce didn't. The Hulk came out just in time. Tony knows it hurt. And maybe it still hurts, he doesn't know - he hasn't asked yet.

He comes closer and he hears it – something is moving above Bruce. Tony looks up and sees a rod which is just about to fall. It's just about to fall… on Bruce. On Bruce who is still lying on the floor. And he would be hurt again. And Tony just can't have that.

\- A -

Captain America has better hearing than everyone else because of the super soldier serum, but he could've been half-deaf and he would still hear the explosion that blasts apart the building where Tony and Bruce are.

He's very tense, but then he sees the Hulk out of the building and not a minute later, Iron man flies after him to calm him down. He's relieved that they're ok, but they're going to hear it from him later.

He isn't prepared for the ear-ripping scream of a familiar voice. He leaves the bomber to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were with the team and Steve along with Natasha, Clint and Thor run towards the sound.

\- A -

Tony is looking into the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. Except this time they're filled with fear. With fear for him.

"W-why would y-you... Why would you d-do this? For m-me of all people?" Bruce asks, his voice shaking.

Tony just smiles, the pain from the hole in his chest too great for him to breathe properly, let alone talk. He also keeps his mouth closed because he doesn't want to spit blood all over Bruce's beautiful face.

He can barely keep himself up, high enough above Bruce so the rod (which broke through his armor and his muscles and his ribs and his lungs and maybe brushed the side of the Arc Reactor) doesn't touch Bruce's chest.

Just when he thinks his hands are about to fail him, there are other hands holding him and lifting him away.

It's Steve. He's the one moving him away from Bruce.

The paramedics finally arrive and they have to pull the rod out of Tony's chest so they can get him on the gurney. Bruce catches up and still looks terrified. He keeps looking at Tony like  _why did you do that_  and  _you shouldn't have done that_  and  _I'm not worth it_ and again  _Why?_

Tony gathers all of the strength he has left and smiles weakly.

"Luv y'…" is all he can say and then his eyes start to close. No matter what they do to try to get his attention, it doesn't work. His eyelids made up their mind and they're closing. But just before they close, Tony can see something light up in Bruce's eyes and he realizes - he didn't get to invite Bruce out, but he still told him what he wanted to.

And at the same time he managed to save Bruce from hurting.

\- A -

When Tony opens his eyes, all he can see is a big blob of white. He remembers telling J.A.R.V.I.S. to send Bruce a few lines he remembered from a song, if he'll want to know why Tony did what he did.

 

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all -_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven…_

 

He still doesn't know where he is, when a gentle hand carefully grabs his own. He looks to the side and he can see those beautiful brown eyes again. He isn't sure if he's actually dead or not.

"So, did it send you to heaven?"

It's a familiar voice, but he can't connect it with a face. He does connect it with the eyes, though, and he slowly smiles.

"You're here. With me. If this isn't heaven, then I don't know what is."

Bruce smiles.

"I agree." He moves, so that their faces are just an inch apart.

They kiss.

The end.

 

* * *

**This is it for the story, I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos if you did, so I know you liked it :)**

**Also, this is a one-shot, but I might write more ScienceBros stories, 'cuz they're my OTP, so you can watch out for those.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
